


A Twist of Tales

by jessa4211



Series: Game of Thrones Story [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa4211/pseuds/jessa4211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED!!! I will try to post as much as possible, but I constantly get writers block...sorry...</p><p>This is the story of Melody...Claire...and Ariana. These are their stories of being small pieces in one big picture. A picture yet to be completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Tales

Claire's POV:

I walked along one of the gravel covered pathways of Winterfell, looking for my best friend. He said he would be in the training yard. He was probably helping Bran learn to shoot, as he usually was. As the yard came into view, my eyes focused on Bran who was pulling back his bow, and aiming for the target ahead, then to Robb with his Tully beauty, landing finally on Jon who looked more like a Stark than the other two boys. He was watching Bran carefully; judging his stance, aim, everything. He was a bastard, and treated as such by Lady Stark and Sansa, while the rest of the family accepted him as he was. He was a Stark, no matter who his mother was.

I came out of my trance just as Bran released the arrow...and missed...again. Poor boy, just can't shoot straight yet. Jon and Robb laughed as Bran stared at the target, disappointed in himself.

"Which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Lord Stark asked from above. They all just looked up at him. "Keep practicing Bran. Go on." He encouraged.

Bran went to pull back with another arrow, Jon right by his ear. I was too far away to hear what he said. "Relax your bow arm." Robb instructed. Just as he was ready to release, another arrow went flying past, hitting the middle of the target. We all turned to see Arya standing proud and bowing; Bran ran towards her as she ran away, bow still in hand. Bless those children.

"Hello, my lord." I said, greeting Robb first, with a small curtsy. "Jon. How was training today?" I asked politely.

"Jess! It went...um...quite well. Bran's improving everyday." Robb responded, bowing to me. "Isn't he, Jon?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Jon said with a smile. I chuckled slightly at their joke.

"I bet he is, with such brilliant teachers." I replied. They laughed along with me for a few moments, then Robb bowed, and took his leave.


End file.
